youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LensCapProductions
Trey Eric Sesler (born: ), better known online as LensCapProductions (formerly Mr. Anime or Mr. Bryko), was an anime enthusiast and a film enthusiast, who once reviewed anime on YouTube. He was known for being one of the individuals who kick-started the anime community on YouTube, and many of the biggest anime reviewers on YouTube, such as MagusX1, Gigguk, Arkada, HoldenReviews, BionicSlime, TheLavaBuster, TheAnimeOverviewer, along with many others. His reviews ceased to be released during March 2012, when he was arrested, convicted of murder, and sentenced to life in prison. History Back in 2006, along with fellow reviewers MagusX1, Al's Anime Reviews, and a few others, Trey was known for basically kickstarting the YouTube anime community with his reviews. He helped inspire some of the biggest names in the anime community today, and even though he only had a decent number of subscribers, he was a very well known personality on the internet, many people across many different communities at least knew the name of his persona, Mr. Anime. In 2011, Trey revealed he was diagnosed with a form of pneumothorax. In 2012, Trey announced he was out of the hospital and okay. Personality Mr. Anime was known for having a straightforward and honest personality, as opposed to many internet personas who tried a specific gimmick, such as constantly being happy, angry, not to mention faking their opinions. He would tell it like it is without sugar-coating anything, but was also fair and would give every anime he reviewed a fair shot. However, as time went on, he started showing signs that his sanity was slipping; such as doing research on serial killers, killing animals, using real guns in his videos, doing videos about his guns, and shooting buildings in the middle of the night. Rating Scale # 10- Rarely given to super superb shows # 9- A very good show, minimum flaws # 8- A quite good show, occasional flaws # 7- A fairly good show, some flaws # 6- A decent show, more pros than cons # 5- Borderline rating, didn't like or hate it # 4- More cons than pros, not to great # 3- Very shoddy show, not much effort # 2- Barely credible as a show, it sucks # 1- Total S**t There are .5 ratings between the numbers which, needless to say, ranks in-between each number. Controversy Murdering his family In February 2012, Trey said that he was going to take a two to three week break to reward himself. At the end of his break, he announced on March 13, that he had a new job in a field he found fascinating, and it may prevent him from uploading videos (though he planned to upload on his blog). In the early morning of March 20, 2012, Trey lured his mother out into the garage, where he shot her in the chest at point blank range. From here he entered the home and shot his brother in the head. His father was woken up by the shots and entered the living room to investigate, only to be shot by Trey later. From here, Trey destroyed the house and killed the remaining pets in the house before carrying weapons and 100 rounds of ammunition to Waller High School down the street. His original plan was to kill at least 70 students at the school's pep rally in order to become the biggest mass murderer in history, as revealed in an interrogation. He killed his family first to spare them from knowing what he planned on doing next. However, Trey stood down and returned home, where he was arrested. (He revealed later that the event was becoming "all too real" and as a result, he gave up.) Police confirmed Trey had been practicing for the event for several years by storing weapons in his college dorm and room, and using buildings and household pets as target practice. He also had a large fascination for shootings (mainly Columbine) and would even rank killers. Shortly after he was arrested and the report got out, many reviewers made videos on the situation, including TheLavaBuster, MagusX1, TheHardMode, BionicSlime, TheAnimeOverviewer, TheAnimeRoom, Gigguk, AFF 101 (channel deleted), and many others. In addition, many of his fans and/or close friends lived in denial for awhile that it actually took place; some excuses people brought up included him covering for someone else, or that he was framed for the crime, but he eventually admitted to it all together. While there have been rumors that he died, he is still listed as an active inmate by the Texas Department of Criminal Justice. Sentencing Many believed he would be put to death, since he lived in Texas, but instead he was sentenced to life in prison. Trey later requested that his rights to parole would also be taken, believing he'd pose a danger to himself and others. Some say he has also committed other murders, but there is no way of knowing for sure. Ever since he was called the killer of YouTube. On the walls in his home, he wrote several things, including "Why did I do this? I love my mom, dad and brother." "I miss my brother, father, and mother," and "God please forgive me, because I can't forgive myself". Videos Anime Reviews Super NES Classics Special Effects This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on September 12, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Gaming YouTubers